She Did What!
by UniversalIndicator
Summary: It took vorns of training to mold IceShatter into a Klian worthy of respect. But she wasn't always the kind, sarcastic, calm femme she is this jour. As a sparkling she was something just short of a pit-spawn. This is just one of her adventures as a pre-youngling. Pre-war. OC story. Companion fic to OF Klians and Other Problems.


**Hello everyone! Yeah i know i should be writing my other ****stories, but i couldn't get this idea out of my head...sooo... I wrote it on a rainy day at the beach and this is what turned out. Obviously, i don't own Megatronus and Orion Pax but i do own the other characters...or at least i think i do...there is so many...**

**Anyhooo this is a companion fic to OF klians and other problems.**

* * *

After his occupation, LineBreaker sat down with a huff in a rare quiet moment in the Pax unit. Well it was quiet for him. His mate Panthera was frolicking around the house, straightening this and that. His younglings, Megatronus and Orion were arguing over the latest mech figure's attributes and who was stronger and who was not. The Brethren mech TerreStorm was drinking an energon cube and lifting things out of Panthera's way almost absentmindedly. IceShatters Ice mentor, whatever his name was, was meditating loudly by emitting hums from his vocalizer.

IceShatter was…

Hmmm….. he began searching around for that particular helm.

"Where is IceShatter?" He asked the room.

The whirlwind of domestic activity came to a sudden stop. Helms lifted and turned.

Megatronus bolted upright from his sprawled position on the couch while the adults looked around in growing panic. "She was right here" Megatronus said "She was dragging one of TerreStorm's hammers around"

LineBreaker and Panthera both began a rapid search of the unit. "How long ago?" Panthera called.

"Two clicks, no more. Just before you sat down Sire". Panthera was on her knees, peering under berths.

"Two clicks!" she almost moaned. In two clicks the little fragger could've almost single-servodly wrecked the unit. It was amazing how much a tiny femme with such a Primus-forsaken face-plate, could be a little pit-spawned herald of Unicron.

"IceShatter!" She called "IceShatter Pax, come out, come out, wherever you are!" Sometimes that worked. Most times it didn't.

Everyone joined in the search but the white helmed terror was not to be found. The entire family had been ecstatic at her birth, and with all the fiasco of her being a Brethren and a Klian at that, meant that her mentor and the Mech, TerreStorm were now apart of that unit. She had been utterly doted on, with even her rough and tumble siblings fascinated by the daintiness and beauty of the newest Pax.

She really did look like she had been sent from Primus. With her white armor inherited from Panthera's mech-creator; slanted, deceptively innocent optics with small natural dents on each side of her black mouth. She had sat up on her own at 3 orns, crawled at 5 and finally walked at 7. The entire familial unit had been on guard ever since.

They found TerreStorm's hammer beneath Panthera's crystal shard collection. From the scuff marks on the wall, LineBreaker deduced his little darling had been trying to knock the collection down by heaving the hammer at it.

Luckily, the hammer was bigger than her so therefore much too heavy for her to lift. Her throwing arm wasn't developed yet, thank Primus.

She had a frightful temper for such a little thing, and an outsize will too. The Ice mentor had assured them that this was normal for a Klian, but keeping her from doing something she was determined to do was like trying to stop a Solar Storm with an antenna.

She had also inherited her Sire's knack for planning, something that was nearly eerie in a pre-youngling. She was more than capable of plotting the downfall of anyone who crossed her.

Once, when one of Megatronus' friends had seen her with a knife in her servo, a seeker mechling named SkyWarp, he had snatched it away before she could harm anyone or anything. IceShatter had thrown a howling temper tantrum that had been halted only when LineBreaker swatted her aft. He didn't normally discipline his creations, so getting a swipe from her adoring Sire, made her sob so spark-brokenly that every one in the unit had got a lump in their vocalizer.

That and making her sit down in the punishment chair were the only two things that would make her resort to tears. Apparently, because physical discipline was not tolerated in any form at the Brethren Temple, they had once tried locking her in a dark chamber, but she had escaped.

When she had finally stoped sobbing, she had pouted in the chair for a while, all the time giving SkyWarp threatening looks over one tiny shoulder plate.

Then she had gone to Panthera for comfort, burrowing into her carriers lap to be rocked. Her next stop had been LineBreaker's lap, to show she forgave him. She'd wound her thin arms around his neck and rubbed her soft cheek-plate against his battered one.

She'd even taken a nap, lying limply against his broad shoulder, high up away from the rest of those in her world.

She'd woken, climbed down and darted off to the energon room, where she'd implored her Ice Mentor, who she called Slushie for a "dink"

She was allowed to have fizzy energon as long as, obviously, it didn't have any high grade in it. LineBreaker and Panthera shared looks of intimate amusement for their creations love of the fizzy drink. It had been the only thing Panthera had drunk whilst sparked.

But there was nothing unusual of seeing her clutching the familiar purple cube in her tiny servos. She would take small sips, then with great concentration screw the top onto it again, before lugging it around until it was finally empty, which normally took a few cycles.

ON this occasion, LineBreaker had happened to be watching her, smiling at her blissful expression as her little hands closed the cube. She had strutted out of the Energon room without letting Panthera open it for her and stopped in the doorway, where she vigorously shook the cube with so much vigor, that her entire little frame had begun bouncing up and down.

Then, with a meltingly sweet smile on her faceplate, she had danced gracefully over to the other side of the room and handed the cube to Skywarp with a flirtatious tilt of her head.

"Ope' it, pees." She'd said in her adorable voice….

…and then she'd backed up a few steps.

Orion and Megatronus both slid backwards slightly on their afts in response, barely pausing in what they were doing.

"No!" LineBreaker had roared, leaping up from his chair, but it was too late. Skywarp had already twisted the lid and broken the seal.

The bottle spewed and spurted, the thick liquid, spraying the walls, the floor and the chair. Skywarp got the full blast in the face. By the time he'd managed to get the lid plastered securely on the cube, he was dripping.

IceShatter had just clapped her servos and said "hee, hee,hee," and LineBreaker, to this jour was uncertain as to whether it was a laugh or a taunt..

It didn't matter, he had collapsed on the floor in laughter, and there was an unbreakable law that you couldn't punish creations if you'd laughed at what they'd done, much to Skywarp's disgust..

"IceShatter!" he called now. "Do you want a rust stick?" next to the fizzy energon, rust sticks were her favorite treat.

There was no answer.

Orion tore into the unit. His blue optics wide. "Sire!" he nearly screeched. "IceShatter's on top of the unit!"

"Dear Primus" TerreStorm breathed. They all rushed outside as fast as they could. Panthera was in front until she was overtaken by LineBreaker, his spark in his vocalizer, every instinct screaming at him to get to his creation.

Everyone spilled outside, their faces colorless with alarm, and looked up.

IceShatter was sitting cross-legged on the edge of the roof, her little face blissful as she stared down at them. "Hi" she chirped.

Panthera's knees wobbled and TerreStorm put a supporting, protective arm around her.

"Come down young one, you are not a brethren of air nor are you a seeker" Her Mentor, Slushie demanded. The slagger just giggled.

It was no mystery how IceShatter had gotten on the roof – a ladder was leaning against the house, and she was gifted with good balance and agility. The ladder shouldn't have been there; in fact, LineBreaker would've sworn it wasn't there when he'd walked in from his occupation, no more than five clicks earlier.

He pushed the fool out of the way and started up the ladder, his red gaze fixed on his creation. A scowl screwed her small feature together, and she scrambled to her pede's, perilously close to the edge.

"NO!" she shrieked. "No Sire!"

He froze in place. She didn't want to come down and she was absolutely fearless. She paid no more heed to her danger than had she would in her own berth.

"LineBreaker" Panthera whispered, her voice choked.

He was shaking. IceShatter stomped one little pede, the surface turning to ice making her situation more vicarious, and pointed a dimpled digit at him. "Daddy down," she demanded.

He wouldn't be able to get to her in time. No matter how fast he moved, his sparkling was going to fall.

There was only one thing to do.

"TerreStorm!" he barked.

TerreStorm knew immediately. He ambled forward, not making any swift movements (if the earth mech was capable of any) that would startle her. When he was directly below her, he grinned at his adorable charge, and she grinned at him. He was her favorite guardian.

"Re'orm" she crowed.

"You little Anti-Primus" he said fondly. "I'm really going to miss you when you get sent to Trypticon. I give you…oh, maybe to the time of your first frame"

IceShatter spread her arms wide, bouncing up and down on the tip of her pede's. TerreStorm held up his own arms "Come on Sweet-spark" he said and laughed "Jump!"

She did.

He deftly snagged her in midair, and hugged the precious little body to his spark.

Panthera burst into tears of relief. Then LineBreaker was there, taking his creation in his arms, pressing his lips to her helm and Panthera rushed over to be enveloped into the embrace. Two other bodies wiggled in. Orion and Megatronus didn't want to be left out.

"I forgive you for not giving me any more femmes" Panthera muttered to LineBreaker and he laughed.

IceShatter rubbed her digit over a tear on Panthera's cheek.

"Carrier's broke Sire" she looked sternly at him and pointed a digit with authority. "Fix it"

TerreStorm looked sternly at the two younglings. "Who's idea was it to play on the roof?"

They separated from the embrace and shuffled their pedes anxiously. Orion, ever the truthful one stepped forward, despite Megatronus' hissing to keep them silent.

"We were discussing it Sire, we were going to throw our Mech-figures off the roof."

"So you planted the idea in her head" TerreStorms voice was completely level.

Megatronus snorted "If we are all completely honest with ourselves, we didn't tell her to go up"

"But you moved the ladder"

"Well…..yes" Megatronus' tone was unsure now, he knew what was coming

LineBreaker put down the little femme, pointed to the interior of the unit where the punishment chair lurked. "March"

The younglings filed in obediently.

IceShatter just watched them with a sad look in her optics.

* * *

Later, when it was all over, she ran over to where her brothers were gingerly sitting down on soft ground.

Megatronus scowled "Here to get us in trouble again sis? Go away"

"Megatronus, that's mean" Orion shuffled closer to her and peered at her "What do you want?"

She just sighed. This made her brothers pause. It made her sound much older than she was.

She reached into her subspace and pulled out two mech-figures and a serenity femme. She held the mechs out to them.

"Da re…. rea….reson I climb up up up" Punctuated with arms lifting "cause I taught you play dolls up there"

Megatronus scoffed "Yeah right"

Orion clutched his figure protectively "They're not dolls they're figurines!"

IceShatter rolled her optics, a habit she'd picked up from her carrier. "But you said dolls fly off roof and I wan my femme to like bwethern air flyers too"

Megatronus grabbed e shoulders "You mean to tell me that the whole climbing t die thing was just you saying you were ready to play?!" Real concern now. He checked her helm "Orion I think she might be glitching"

Orion just sat gently down on his abused aft and said "IceShatter why didn't you just ask us instead of going through this whole mess" he rubbed his aft gently "My aft would certaintly not be sore"

IceShatter looked apologetic "I woulda aked but you woulda said no in loud voice. Besides…" she grinned mischievously "It was more fun"

Megatronus gave her a worried look before exchanging glances with Orion.

"I refuse to have a psychopath as a sister, you and I are different. We're normal so we have to look out for her."

Orion caught the little femme into his arms and swung her around until she was dizzy. As she stumbled away he said one word. "Agreed"

Then the three younglings played happily in the fading light of the Chaos Star until their Carriers called them for recharge.

* * *

**So yeah have no idea where this came from. Buuuuuuttt I hope you enjoyed it and if you would be so kind as to leave a review, it would be much appreciated. :D**


End file.
